Coming Out
by ViperxVenom
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Riku and the gang are enjoying life in highschool. But when someone gains feelings for another, sometimes it's hard to get it across. Especially, if you're in love with your best friend.
1. The Beginning

—

Hello readers! This is my first fanfic EVER! So Feedback is appreciated. A few notes, before I begin. As you probably know, this is a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction. Now, that all that is cleared up. Oh, yeah. I DONT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR KINGDOM HEARTS! OR DISNEY! I doubt any disney characters all appear but just to be safe. Ok, have fun reading!

—

—

Sora POV

—

"Sophomore year went by pretty fast.", Riku spoke, breaking the relaxing silence of the beach.

"Yeah, it did, didn't it?" Kairi replied with a short giggle.

"I'm not gonna miss it" Sora said with angst. "That was a nightmare. And Besides, School starts again in a week." Sora looked over at Kairi and Riku, who where sitting on his left, Kairi in between the two boys. They were laying down on a picnic blanket Kairi brought from the shack, looking out to the vast ocean from the small island they always hung out at as kids. They weren't able to hang out that much anymore, mostly because of school, but they still went whenever they could.

As Sora looked at his two best friends, his eyes rested on Kairi, taking in her every detail. Her beautiful eyes that seemed to be an impossible shade of blue that would make you weak if you look directly into them. Her crimson hair, that covered her ears, and had grown down past her shoulders and always kept perfectly groomed. Her face was one you could trust, with a kind smile, that made Sora happy every time he saw it. Her small hands were busy picking up sand, and watching it fall through her fingers. Her sense of style was amazing as well even though it consisted mostly of pink. Today, she wore a black spaghetti-strap top, with a sleeveless pink hoodie type top, with a black hood she had sewn to it herself. She had a short shorts made of denim, and pink skate shoes.

Sora forced his eyes away just as she brushed a strand of her hair to the side of her face. Possibly the only thing that protected Sora from being caught staring. Sora laid himself back down, and put his hands behind his head, to keep his messy hair from touching the sand.

Riku stood up and walked to the shoreline, and allowed the water to run around the base of his yellow and white shoes velcro sneakers. Sora would always tease RIku and say he didn't know how to tie his shoes, but Riku just replied that he enjoyed the simplistic nature of velcro. He was wearing white sweatpants with a white line down either side. His shirt was a yellow tank top, that showed off his muscles. His silver hair had gone through multiple styles during his "phase", such as a mohawk, , greased back, and even cut short. Sora and Kairi told him he look ridiculous with every style, so riku grew his hair back out to his original long hair.

"Well, Sora…", Riku began in a serious tone, making Sora look up at his friend. "I think you only thought it was a nightmare because of the finals." He finished with a smirk. Kairi started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" He asked Kairi, even though he knew exactly why she was laughing.

Once she regained control she replied in gasps. "It's… heheh…. It's funny because… HA… It's true!" She completed.

"I got a C+!" Sora argued.

"C-." Riku corrected. Kairi burst out laughing again.

Sora looked at her, and gave her a small shove.

Still laughing Kairi spoke through her giggles, "I deserve that,"

"Yeah, you do. And it's not like I did bad ALL year."

"Oh, really?" Riku challenged.

Sora felt a lump form in his throat as Riku reached into his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper.

"End of Year Report Card." Riku spoke. "For Sora Jane Bolton."

Sora flinched at the mention of his middle name. How did Riku even get a copy of his report card? "Riku Heft, I swear if you read that…"

"What? I thought you did well?"

"Riku…"

"Let's see here…" Riku was about the speak until he received a kick to the stomach from a certain brunette.

Sora snatched the paper from Riku's hands and ran for the shed to get some distance from Riku while stuffing the paper in his pocket.

Riku regained his breath and chased after Sora, muttering swears under his breath.

Sora ran into the shed and grabbed his sword, knowing Riku would want a fight for that kick. He didn't even know why he didn't wanna share his grades. He openly talked about it in front of most of most of his friends, including his cousins Roxas and Ventus, Tidus and Waka, (not really friends, but they spoke every so often) and Riku. No doubt the news had been spread to some of his other friends, but something about sharing it then bugged him.

Sora and Riku's swords had evolved over time. Once they turned 13, they decided their old wooden, fantasy-looking swords were too wonky, wide and hard to use, seeing as the handle was a rectangular prism, and the words had been worn down anyway. So they got their parents to make better, safer swords. (The old ones gave them splinters) These new swords were still wood, but didn't have a blade look to them. The part where the blade should have been, was a cylinder. It didn't cut, it was more aerodynamic, but it still hurt. There was a cross guard, again in a circular shape, just enough to make sure their hands stayed on the hilt, and not being crushed by two big sticks. they had fashioned a grip by wrapping old leather from belts around another cylinder like part under the cross guard, and made a pummel from about an hours worth of carving wood into a sphere and connected it to the bottom of the grip.

Sora was about to head out to face Riku, but when he came out, he saw Riku facing Kairi with his head down. Kairi looked pissed.

_I wonder what happened there…. _Sora thought. He threw his sword back in the shed.

He walked over quietly and over heard Kairi screaming, "Can't you just let it go? You KNOW he didn't want you too read his grades! I think you deserved it!"

"But,"

"No butts, Riku!"

"Kairi,"

"You know, you can be a real asshole sometimes Riku!"

"We fight all the time!"

"You were out for revenge because YOU provoked him!"

"We were talking about it just fine!"

"About his FINALS! You know Sora's happy just graduating!"

"Then why was he so upset then?"

"I don't know, but he ran away! You ruined the whole plan Riku!"

"What plan?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, what plan?" Sora asked.

"Sora! Where'd you go? We thought you left! We where about to head back."

"Er, no. Didn't you see me go in the shed? I was just grabbing my sword to protect myself from the, _oh so mighty wrath of the Great Riku Heft._" Sora replied with obvious sarcasm in the last few words.

Riku was smirking at this point. "I told you Kairi. We were just gonna do some sparring. Like we always do."

Kairi was blushing furiously at this point. She walked over and sat on the blanket. Sora and Riku followed suit.

"So what was that 'plan'?" Sora asked again.

—

Kairi POV

—

_Oh my god, he heard that?_ _Of course he did Kairi, you were basically screaming! _

Kairi thought furiously for an excuse.

_He can't know, he can't know. I have too do it perfectly, or else it might not work._

"Er, yeah the plan." Kairi struggled to get out. She stared into Riku's eyes and directed her eyes to Sora and back to him a few times. Riku got the signal.

"Yep, Sora." Riku continued. "We had a plan…. A plan to GET YOU!" Riku finished as he tackled Sora off of the blanket.

"Hey!" Sora protested. "Do you know how hard it is too get sand out of my hair?" Sora pushed Riku off of him, brushed the sand off of his clothes.

Kairi thought it was pretty funny, and even started laughing, until she felt two strong arms lifting her into the air, swinging her around and setting her down. The two arms tightened their grip around her waist. When she looked up she saw Riku getting back up from Sora's counter attack. That means…

"Don't take another step closer Riku!" Kairi heard Sora's voice from behind her. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" Riku challenged.

Sora chuckled and simply said, "Wrong answer." Kairi felt Sora pull her even closer to his body.

_Great. _Kairi thought. _As if I wasn't blushing already. _

Before Kairi could even process what was happening, she started laughing so hard, it wasn't even funny. _Oh god! Why am I so ticklish! _

"SORA! OH MY GOD STOP! PLEASE! SORA!" Sora stopped poking around her ribs, but didn't let go.

"You wouldn't want your partner to endure this would you?" Sora said with a voice that was mocking almost every movie villain who was torturing someone.

Kairi, though out of breath decided to play along with the show. "Riku! Help, PLEASE!"

"Don't take another step, Mr. Heft!" Sora warned again.

Riku dared to do the opposite. "Ri- HAHAHAHA SORA NO PLEASE!"

Sora dragged Kairi closer to the ocean while tickling her. "I warned you Mr. Heft." Sora spoke. "But apparently, your partner's pain isn't enough for you."

Sora had reached damp sand territory now. "Oh, no you don't Sora!" Kairi screamed as she realized what Sora's plan was.

"Oh, yes I do, Miss Rose." Sora replied deviously. "Maybe you should tell your friend to back off."

"Riku!" Riku froze. "Don't move!" Riku relaxed all of his muscles and just watched. "Sora, you win, ok? I don't have a change of clothes, so don't please." Kairi pleaded.

"Hm, let me consider your offer." Sora acted like he was thinking, but Kairi knew the answer. "No."

Sora picked Kairi up and slung her over his shoulder, and started running into the ocean.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed, but it was too late. Sora ran straight into a 6 foot wave that engulfed the both of them.

Sora released Kari as soon as they went under. When they both came up, they were laughing, and Riku decided to join the fun. They played in the water for another half an hour before the decided to call it a day.

Once they got back to the main island Riku offered to take Sora and Kairi back to their houses in his truck. Sora hopped in, even though Riku had just gotten his license, and he wasn't supposed to drive with other minors. Kairi, wasn't worried about Riku's driving skills, or the law, even though she considered herself a very good citizen.

She had too see a friend. Kairi knew she could help her. She lived in a beach house, so Kairi decided she could just walk. Sora and Riku would've asked too many questions of why she wasn't going home. She just said her parents were picking her up. Sora and Riku never questioned the Roses, so they left.

Kairi began to walk.

**What is Kairi's predicament? What was her actual plan? Who is her secret friend? All of this in, THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

—

**Sorry I got a bit lazy at the end. :P Kinda tired. Please Please Please Please PLEASE RATE and Review. If you want more of this story I must know. Please tell me if I should continue. If I don't get enough feedback, I might not continue. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed, and PEACE!**


	2. Kairi's (Expected) Confession

—

**Hello readers! So, you're back for Chapter 2! So a mini story here. I was writing this chapter, because I figured I'd put out a few even if nobody really likes them. Then I stopped. I guess I wasn't feeling it. 30 minutes later, this guy (or girl) by the name of Fuyu Fuyu followed, favorited and posted a review. Needless to saw I was jittery with happiness. I just hopped on and started typing. So I hope you enjoy the rest of the story Fuyu, and anyone else who is dropping in after the fact! Also, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY! Ok, let's go! **

—

—

Kairi POV

—

It took Kairi about ten minutes to walk up to her friend's house.

As she walked she took in the beauty of Destiny Islands for what seemed like the millionth time. It always seemed too have some kind of orange colored sky. It was never blue except for in the middle of Summer, but that was gone now.

Destiny Islands really looked like a paradise. All of the houses and buildings looked like little beach shacks. Definitely different from the style of her old home, Radiant Garden.

Kairi could never really remember what Radiant Garden looked like, but she imagined it as a sort of village on top of a very tall tower, when you could see for miles if you stood at the edge. Or, at least that's how she saw it from books about the place in the local and school libraries.

One thing that annoyed Kairi was that Destiny Islands didn't have any sort of concrete streets or sidewalks. Only paved dirt roads. This was a problem fore Kairi because her wet skate shoes were collecting dirt and dust, as well as a plethora of sand from walking on the beach.

_Sora, you're so lucky I love you, or you would be dead. _

And that was Kairi's problem. She, Kairi Rose, had a crush on Sora Bolton. She had tried to get over him all through freshmen and sophomore year, but she couldn't.

That didn't stop her from getting mad at him, or upset. But she couldn't stay mad for anymore than a day. Especially when Sora would come over to her house and formally apologize in such a way that he didn't even sound like himself. He would stare into her eyes and Kairi would get lost in them until the point when he would say, "Do you forgive me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, ok." She would reply, looking down at her feet in embarrassment at the fact she had been staring.

The last time this happened was when Sora and Riku scared her on her way back home from school.

It was a simple jump out of the alleyway and scream scare, but it was effective. Kairi dropped all of her books and binders and tripped on her history book and scraped her knee.

Sora and Riku got a laugh out of it, but Kairi was enraged. Silently fuming she started picking up her books. Sora saw how she didn't see the humor in the trick, and he helped her pick up her books.

When Sora offered her the books he had retrieved, Kairi took them. Sora was still chuckling, but when he saw the anger in his female friend's eyes he immediately stopped.

"You think this is funny Bolton?" Kairi spoke and spread her arms to let Sora take a view of the whole situation, as if he hadn't seen it already.

"Er.." Sora began, but Kairi wouldn't let him finish.

"You scared me half to death, and you laugh?"

"I helped with your books?" Sora spouted out, looking for an excuse too escape the scarlet haired rage monster in front of him.

"You wouldn't have had to if you had some courtesy to not scare your friends like that!" She was yelling now, but like always, Kairi didn't notice.

Sora's mouth was opening and closing, obviously searching for words, but eventually he just looked into Kairi's eyes accepting defeat. His eyes were full of sorrow and regret.

"Well, Bolton?" Kairi asked him, looking for a response, a reason, anything.

But Sora just murmured with his head down. "Er, I have homework to do."

"On Friday Sora?" Kairi countered.

"I have to study, I mean." He said quietly and quickly, and started running to his house.

Once he was out of site she turned to Riku. "You know it was my idea, right?" Riku spoke slowly, drawing out the fact that Kairi had just took all her anger out on the wrong person.

"Er, doesn't matter." Kairi spouted. "Just get out."

Riku obliged, and was put of site in seconds.

Looking back on that memory and how sad Sora looked, it broke Kairi's heart. She should have been the one apologizing to Sora. He was to good of a person sometimes.

Kairi finally reached her friends house. She knocked on the door and waited for what seemed like forever.

When the door finally opened it revealed just the person she was looking for.

"Kairi! How have you- why are you all wet?"

"Can I come in, Naminé?" Kairi spoke, ignoring her friend's previous question.

Naminé smiled sweetly. "Of course!"

Naminé was one of Kairi's first and best friends. They liked to consider themselves sisters, even. Naminé and Kairi met in the 5th grade. They shared the same teacher and sat next to each other. They were both very academic, only, Kairi was more of a fashionista, whereas Naminé was an excellent artist, and almost always had a notepad to draw on with her.

Naminé had asked Kairi for fashion advice once. It ended in a shopping spree and an at hime fashion show to show Naminé how colors clashed and how to even out and balance colors. Naminé still keeps it casual but always wears stuff that looks good, to make sure Kairi doesn't freak out if she drops by.

Today, Naminé was wearing a white tank top with a light blue hoodie that ends before her waist, (ever since Naminé saw Kairi wearing a mini hoodie like this, her style consisted of them) and a light blue beanie that let her long blonde hair fall through the sides. She wore tight faded blue jeans with designed tears on them, and blue flip flops. Her whole outfit complimented her small curves perfectly, and her blue eyes seemed to read your mind.

"I like your outfit." Kairi said. "I taught you well." She followed up with a giggle.

As the girls walked thorough the catacombs of the large modern beach house they played a game of catchup, as they hadn't seen each other in a while. Naminé went on a trip to twilight town to visit her grandparents.

"Oh yeah, Kairi, I invited Xion over to spend the night. Would you like to stay too?"

"Sure!" Kairi responded enthusiastically.

The girls continued into the living room where Xion was watching an episode of Downton Abbey on Netflix.

"Hey Kairi," Xion spoke without looking away from the screen.

"Hey… you do know that's like, the saddest episode of that season 2?"

"So I've heard." Xion replied with little visible interest. "Naminé bet me 10 bucks I can't get through this episode without crying.

"Basically, she can cry and be normal, or don't cry, and be a heartless monster with 10 bucks in her pocket." Naminé pointed out.

"I can live with that." Xion replied. "Also, Kairi, take a shower please. You smell like sea-salt ice cream."

"Which is the only thing you've eaten all day!" Naminé countered.

"That's why I'm sick of it!"

"Whatever guys, I'll take a shower." Kairi spoke, breaking up the fight.

20 minutes later Kairi came back out with some of Naminé's clothes on.

"Why do you only have blue and white?" Kairi complained. "Blue is so not my color!"

"Sorry." Naminé giggled.

"Whatever. Why are you so giggly?" Kairi asked.

Naminé simply pointed at Xion, who was unwillingly adding more salt to her popcorn as her tears dropped into the bowl.

"So… beautiful…" Xion managed to speak in-between sniffles.

Kairi suddenly remembered why she was here again. "Guys, I need to talk to you about something." She said nervously.

Xion snapped out of her trance. "What?" She said with interest.

Naminé rolled her eyes. "You know what it's about, Xion!"

"Huh?" Xion asked in confusion, then grinned a sly grin. "Oh, I think I do…"

"It's about Sora." Kairi finished with a gulp.

"WHOOP, THERE IT IS!" Xion screamed. Naminé punched her arm. "Ow…."

"This is serious Xion!" Naminé raised her voice, which she rarely did. "This is only the guy Kairi's had a crush on for, oh I don't know, HER ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Ok, ok, calm down." Xion whined. She turned to Kairi. "So you wanna ask him out because you don't know if he feels the same and you need our help on what to do?"

"Yes." Kairi squeaked.

Xion replied. "Ok, just one question. Why us?"

"Well, you asked Riku out and he said yes." Kairi reasoned. "Their best friends."

"I don't know, Sora's a different breed." Xion spoke, shaking her head.

Kairi turned to Naminé. "Naminé, you're dating his cousin!"

Naminé blushed. "Roxas asked me out…."

"Ugh!" Kairi groaned.

"Kairi, we care about you and we'll help as much as we can. But we can't do it alone. " Naminé responded.

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"Of course." If it makes you feel better, we can talk about this until you get bored of your own ranting, then go get dinner."

"Alright then." So the girls sat down, and started planning.

—

**That's the end of this chapter. I wanted to go back to Sora's POV but I was in a rush today. Next chapter we'll check up on Sora, and maybe a few other characters. Thank you for reading, and big thanks to Fuyu Fuyu for inspiring me to complete this chapter. I don't know how often I'll be able to put out, but I'll try my best. Please review, and until next time, PEACE!**

—


	3. Realization?

—

**Hello readers! So, you're back for Chapter 3! I am so sorry I didn't post like, all week. I had a ugly homework schedule. Although I love writing for you guys, I can't let it get in the way of my education. Nothing else much to say here. I just wanted to bring up posting schedules. But I'll talk about in the Post Notes. Also, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY! Ok, let's go! **

—

—

Sora POV

—

"YES!" Sora screamed. "Two point conversion Riku! Whatcha gonna do now?"

"You're up by one point, so hold your tongue before you say something you'll regret, Bolton."

"Yeah, with ten seconds left, you're gonna get a touch down?"

"Sora, we both know you suck at defense."

"Whatever."

"Whatever." Riku mimicked in a high pitched voice. Sora was going to argue that he didn't sound like that, but Riku cut him off. "Just kick off already."

"You asked for it Riku." Sora warned, before kicking the football across the field to the 10 yard line.

Riku rushed over and grabbed the ball. He tucked the ball under his right arm, lowered his shoulder and started trucking to the other side of the field.

Sora knew a forward tackled head on wouldn't work, so he tackled Riku from the side. He managed to get him down at his 40 yard line.

"What. Is. UP!" Sora screamed. "Game over. You can't run 60 yards in 4 seconds."

Riku said nothing. He simply got up and pressed the green power button of the Xbox.

"I guess we'll never know." Riku spoke. "I'm hungry." And left the room.

It took Sora a bit to pick his jaw up off of the floor. "RIKU!"

"What? You want a sandwich too?"

"The GAME, Riku!" Sora screamed.

"What? Madden?" Riku responded nonchalantly while spreading some peanut butter on a slice of bread. "Speaking of madden… you seem maddened." Riku finished with a chuckle.

"Screw your puns." Sora retorted. He got up and walked over to the score board on the wall. "I'm giving myself a point."

"Fine."

Sora dropped the controller on the couch. "So what now?"

"I… I don't know." Riku responded thoughtfully.

Riku and Sora were discussing activities to do, when they heard a knock at the door.

The sound caught the attention of the teens, and anyone who knows Riku and Sora, know that everything is a race.

Sora was on the closer side of the counter so he had a head start, but Riku was determined to win. However, the room was too small to have a fair length, and Sora got there first. Before he could ask who it was, he was forcefully slammed into the wooden door.

"Get off of me Riku…." Sora struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

"Fine."

Sora opened the door to see Roxas holding a mother load of Pringles and soda. He was grinning despite the downfall of rain outside of the house. His blonde hair was still standing up as usual, despite the weather, and he wore simple khakis with a red and black plaid button up with a white long sleeve under shirt.

"Hey Sora. Hey Riku. Can I come in?"

"Is that Diet Coke?" Riku asked suddenly interested in the guest.

"Uh, no it's Dr. Pepper." Roxas admitted sheepishly. "Sora likes it, so I assumed you like it."

"I do like it." Riku said flatly. "I was gonna kick you off the curb if you were thinking of bring Diet Coke in my house."

Riku turned away and went back to making a sandwich.

"So what brings you here Roxas?" Sora wondered aloud.

"What, you don't wanna see your own cousin?" Roxas retorted as he punched Sora in the arm.

"It's not that, I mean how did you know I would be at Riku's place?"

Roxas looked at Sora like it was obvious. "Naminé told me."

"Ok… How did she know?"

"Er…. I don't actually know." Roxas pulled out his phone and texted his girlfriend Sora's question.

"There I asked Naminé." Roxas stated. "Can I come in now?"

Sora hadn't even noticed he was standing in the middle of the door frame, blocking Roxas' only way in.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."

Roxas chuckled. "It's fine." He strolled in, and placed the treats he had brought on the counter. Riku grabbed a can of Pringles and places a few in a seemingly strategic fashion on one half of the sandwich. He placed the other piece of bread on top.

"Peanut Butter Pringles Sandwich!" Riku exclaimed.

"Gross," Roxas responded. He looked like he had eaten a sour lemon.

BRING BRING

"Naminé says Kairi told her." Roxas informed his cousin. Sora felt a tingly sensation in his gut at the mention of his best friend. "Apparently she's spending the night at Naminé's place." He finished.

Sora turned away to hide his blushing face. He thought of the last time Riku, Kairi and himself had spent the night together. They were in the 8th watched movies and played games. It was great time. Sora remembered how Riku would look up horror stories from his phone and read them in his creepiest voice. Sora personally wasn't easily scared, but Kairi seemed to need Sora to put his arm around her waist and hold her real close so she wouldn't be scared. Sora always thought it was strange that Kairi was so scared by the cheesy stories, (he later found out she was afraid of the dark, not the stories) but whatever made her feel safe, he would do.

He also remembered how Kairi would fall asleep against his shoulders, or would lay her head on his lap if she ever got tired of movies, and how cute she looked in her baggy pink pajama's, and how delicate she look while she was asleep… _ Wait, what? _

Sora snapped his head up. "Er… Black Ops anyone?" He offered.

"You're on Sora." Roxas challenged. Sora pruned on the Xbox and replaced the Madden disk with the First Person Shooter, and sat down on the couch.

_That was weird… why did I think Kairi was cute for a second…. Well, I mean she is- Damn, there it is again…. Snap out of it Sora. You and Kairi are best friends, and nothing can change that. Probably just hormones…. Yeah, that's why…. Even if you really did like her, what are the chances of her liking,_

_"_A weirdo like me?" Sora finished aloud.

"What?" Roxas asked, wondering why his cousin had blurted out such a thing.

"Nothing… Sora replied. It was a lame excuse, but it was effective.

—

Riku POV

—

_Nothing huh? _Riku thought. He heard the whole ordeal. _I doubt that… _He thought with a grin.

_Oh, Sora, do you really have that little game? I can fix that…. Soon you'll get what you want. You just don't know what you want yet._

—

**That's the end of this chapter. So I think for the next chapter we'll check on some other character POVs. The story is gonna be very SoraxKairi based, but I will definitely make little sub stories with RoxasxNaminé, and maybe even RikuxXion. But anyway, how often would you guys like me to post. I was thinking 1 to 2 times on the week days, and one (maybe 2) on the weekend. What do you think? Please review, and until next time, PEACE!**

—


	4. The Meeting

—

**Hello readers! So, you're back for Chapter 4! It has been almost 2 weeks or something, and I finally finished this chapter. I didn't really know what I wanted to happen. But through the Reviews (that I appreciate greatly) I have decided the average posting time will be about 2 on the the week and 1 on the weekend. Also, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY! Ok, let's go! **

—

—

Riku POV

—

Riku paced his room, thinking in silence. Or as much as he could get anyway.

_Sora isn't this dumb is he? Or is he just ignoring the fact that Kairi… _He couldn't understand why Sora hadn't caught on. Riku had found out years ago, when he confronted her about it after school.

He was, of course, sworn to secrecy, and promised not to tell anyone else. He was also ordered not to meddle in the affair. That, was a promise Riku couldn't keep.

But how could he do anything without directly telling Sora about Kairi's feelings? That chump wouldn't know how Kairi felt about him if she straight up kissed him. What a doofus.

Riku was laughing aloud at his thought when he heard a bang on his door.

"Come in…" Riku tried to sound inviting, even though his train of thought had been interrupted so rudely.

As he suspected, and blue eyed brunette poked his head in his room, which was messy, but so large he could kick his mess off to the side, and it still looked neat.

"Hey, Riku, me and Roxas are gonna hit the skatepark, you wanna come?"

"Sora, it's two in the morning, how are you even awake?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Sora replied with a grin. "But if you must know, we might have had too much Dr. Pepper, and we figured we'd beat the heat." Sora finished with a shrug.

"No, I'm good." Riku replied firmly.

"Are you sure, Riku?" Sora asked. "According to the bet calendar, you have about 10 hours left to land a 360 flip, or you owe me 200 munny."

Riku walked over to his dresser and picked up his munny pouch. He quickly spun around and hurled it at his friends face without warning.

Sora was expecting the attack, but he wasn't prepared for the speed of the projectile. He ducked low as the leather sack crashed into the wall. Sora was grinning when he came up, amused by the sudden change of pace.

He opened the sack and pulled out some of the larger orbs and put them in his own pouch. He then tossed the bag back to Riku, and smirked. "See ya later then." Sora bid farewell and left with his cousin.

_Now, how to get those two together…_

The silver haired boy thought, and thought, until he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke to the sound of his cell phone going off. It was Xion, to his surprise. They didn't call much, or text. They visited each other all the time, so they never thought it necessary. But that didn't stop him from picking up the call.

"Hey babe…." He greeted his significant other. "Now? It's 6 in the morning. Fine, I'm on my way."

Xion had asked him- no, more like demanded him to come down to Naminé's place. Apparently it was important. So he brushed his teeth and without breakfast, left in his truck for Naminé's.

—

Roxas POV

_—_

Roxas and Sora had passed out on the transition of a quarter pipe when Roxas received a call from Naminé. Her place, ASAP. Usually she gives explanations for everything, like it was so complicated, but not this time. Roxas decided to just go because it could be an emergency, and he promised to always be there for her.

So he left Sora a note saying he went home, and left for Naminé's.

When he arrived, he rang the doorbell, and waited for his girlfriend to let him.

When the door finally he saw that it was actually Kairi who came to the door. He almost forgot she had spent the night.

"Hey Kairi!" Roxas greeted the redhead. He noticed she was looked very tired, and guessed that the girls had binged on Netflix or something.

But Kairi's brain must have still been partially sleeping, because as soon as she was greeted, she jumped in surprise. She started trying to straighten her hair and composure frantically, and Roxas didn't know why. Then she just started staring at him.

After a moment of silence he asked the girl, "Can I come in?"

"Er, yeah sure So- I mean, Roxas." She replied, and left the doorframe.

_Well that was weird… _Roxas thought. _She's usually so collected…_

Roxas stepped inside the beach house and saw Naminé off to the left in the kitchen making pancakes. The blonde looked incredibly focused, and had 4 plates full of pancakes next to her on the counter.

Roxas assumed she hadn't notice him enter, so he decided to have some fun with it.

He silently snuck around her peripheral vision until he was directly behind her. After holding in his laughter from the thought of her reaction on the prank.

He quickly put his hands on her hips and said "Boo!" in her ear. Just as he had excepted, she made a small yelping/gasping sound and spun around to face the surprise attacker.

"Hi," he simply greeted as his girlfriend tried to catch her breath. He always thought she looked so cute when she was stressed, or concentrated, or at best, surprised.

Naminé, still tense from the surprise finally found her breath and began to talk.

"Roxas, I told you not to sneak up on me!" She scolded, not seeming to notice their position. Roxas had his arms around Naminé's slim waist, holding her relatively close, mostly because Naminé had jumped backwards when she turned, falling deeper into the embrace.

Roxas grinned at her agitated state and responded. "I know, but I wanted to surprise you…"

"Well, why do you have to scare me?" She responded "You know, Riku get Xion flowers!"

Roxas, feeling a little flirty at the moment, pulled Naminé closer and countered, "I couldn't find any flowers beautiful enough to suit you."

Naminé still didn't sen to notice and continued. "Don't pull that on me, Roxas!" She raised her voice a little. "I hate you always try to flirt your way out of trouble!"

Roxas now looked into her eyes and forcing a little hurt into his voice simply said, "Who, me? But Naminé…."

As soon as Roxas made eye contact Naminé realized how close they were, and began to blush. Knowing he would do exactly what she accused him of doing if she gave in. She put her hands on the boy's chest to try and push him away.

"No, Roxas." Naminé scolded firmly.

"But…. Naminé…."

Naminé seemed to sop trying to push away at this point, but her body was shivering like it knew it shouldn't give in.

"Roxas…." She sighed

_Perfect….. _Roxas thought. He moved one of his hands to the blonde's face to caress it, as he slowly put his lips down to hers…..

DING DONG!

_You've gotta be kidding me…. _

"I'll get it!" Naminé called throughout the house, as she slipped out from Roxas' embrace.

When she returned with the visitor Roxas wasn't surprised when he saw Riku looking around.

"Nice place Naminé." Riku complimented the girl.

"Thanks!" Naminé replied with what seemed like genuine enthusiasm at the guest's arrival.

"All right everybody!" Naminé called. "They're here!"

"RIKU!" Roxas heard somebody scream from another room.

Just as Roxas turned to see where the sound came from, he saw Xion run across the room and throw herself at Riku, trapping him in an embrace of arms and lips. The two fell on the couch where their intimacy could be a little more comfortable.

Roxas groaned under his breath at the irony of his situation.

Kairi entered the room a few seconds later. As soon as she saw Riku and Xion having their, 'greeting', she turned and made a gagging face to Roxas, who smirked with understanding.

Naminé barely noticed as she clapped her hands. "Okay you two, you can have the couch!" She chimed cheerily. "Roxas can sit in the throne," (Roxas felt better about the fact the his girlfriend had at least given him the most comfortable chair) "and Kairi and I will share the futon!" She finished. "Is anyone hungry?" She asked the group. Before anyone could respond she went to the kitchen and brought out the tray of pancakes and gave everyone but herself a plate.

"Now can I have your attention please?" Riku and Xion cut the PDA and sat up straight. "Now, Riku, Roxas, I'm sure you're wondering why you were called here today." The boys nodded in agreement. "Well, the simple answer is, we are here to assist our friend, Kairi, in her time of hardship."

Riku turned to Kairi. "And what would that be, Flame Girl?" Roxas hadn't heard anyone call Kairi that in a long time. She originally got the name because she had fiery, crimson red hair. But she also has this thing for playing with fire. The gang also used to call her 'Pyro', but it sounded a little to violent, so Flame Girl stuck.

Despite the nickname, Kairi seemed like she was struggling to speak.

"Would you like to tell the group your problem?" Naminé prompted her friend.

Kairi nodded and after a few moments, she stood up and spat it out.

"I'm in love with Sora,"

Roxas almost chocked on his pancakes.

—

**That's the end of this chapter. Guys, forgive me. The reason I didn't post is because I was waiting for feedback on the posting time, and stupid google didn't alert me. And also, this chapter is longer, and didn't really get anywhere, but I wanted to give a longer chapter, and I needed to set up for the next few. I will post more, I promise, and also, I will be posting other stories. If I'm in the middle of a longer one like this, I'll probably post oneshots, but yeah, the posting schedule (2 on the week and 1 on weekend) Is for posting everything as a whole. NOT JUST THIS STORY. But this story is my main focus. Please review (It really drives me to post, so If you want some extra stories per week every now and then, don't forget to review), and fav/follow, and until next time, PEACE!**

—


	5. Complictions

—

**Hello readers! So, you're back for Chapter 5! I wrote this all in one session. I know. I'm amazing. Also, Thank you all for the support that I am getting. This is my first Fanfic, so yeah. All feedback is appreciated. Thanks Also, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY! Ok, let's go! **

—

—

Sora POV

—

"Ugh…." Sora woke up in a bad mood. Wrong side of the quarter pipe maybe. Not to mention he was hungry, and stunk really bad. Oh, yeah, and he was alone.

Sora hated being alone. Ever since he was young, he needed to be hanging out with someone. Riku was able to keep him company most of the time, and he had lots of other friends, but he didn't want to hang out with Riku, or Roxas, or Tidus, or Wakka, or even mutual friends of his that he had through Roxas, like Hayner or Pence.

The only person he wanted to hang out with was Kairi. Sora didn't think anything of it, because well, she was his best friend. But Sora knew better than to risk waking Kairi at…. Sora checked his phone. 6:30. _Dammit, Roxas, why'd you just ditch me? _

Sora picked himself up and walked to a burger place near the park called "Destiny Burger". It had the feeling of a 50's diner, and didn't feed you any bullcrap like "No pancakes after 10:30". Sora Riku and Kairi loved that place.

Another reason why it felt weird going alone.

Sora walked in the door to see the joint's owner, Cid, slouched over the counter, polishing it's surface.

"Hey, Cid."

"Sora! Haven't seen you in a while, buddy, how've you been?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Say, where's Riku and that cute redhead…. say, whatsername?"

"Kairi." Sora responded with no hesitation. "Kairi Rose."

"Yeah, that's it!" Cid exclaimed. "The three musketeers you guys are! Never seen a group of friends as close as you guys!"

"Heh, yeah I guess."

"Say, kid, have you turned into a horse?"

"What?" Sora was confused from the random question. "I don't think so."

"Oh," Cid replied. "Just wondering why you were sporting the long face."

Sora rolled his eyes at the joke. "Good one, Cid."

"Well, what's up sport?"

"Just tired."

"You want some food?"

"Usual…." Sora pulled out the pouch of munny.

"It's on the house kid."

Sora looked up in surprise. "That won't be necessary, Cid, I just won a bet with Riku…"

"Take the food or no food at all." If there was one thing Cid was good at, It was getting what he wants. Sora put the pouch away in defeat.

—

Once Sora had finished he thanked Cid and started for the door.

"Sora," Cid called.

"Yes?"

"I think you should start thinking about what you really want in life, kid. And get it."

Sora stood in the doorway and thought about those words for a moment.

"Now get out of here!" Cid hollered with a chuckle. Sora smiled and started up the street.

But as he approached his home, he thought, _What do I want?_

_—_

Roxas POV

—

It was 12 in the afternoon and the meeting was finally over. After Kairi had confessed her love for Sora he was kind of pissed.

"You called us all out so you could tell us something we knew, years ago?" He had said furiously. He would still be complaining at this moment if Naminé hadn't put a finger to her lips and gave him a sweet but serious look that he couldn't argue with. He had to just sit there and eat his pancakes.

_Ridiculous, really._

"Ok, so you have a crush on Sora." Riku simplified. "But why do you need us?"

"Kairi has the fear every teenage girl does when they fall in love." Xion replied with and almost disgusted tone in her voice. "She's afraid Sora doesn't love her back."

"So, does anyone know if Sora is attracted to anyone at the moment?" Naminé asked the group.

Everyone's eyes flew to Riku and Roxas like they were naked or something.

"Well, I don't know." Roxas admitted. "I do know that lots of girls have been hitting on Sora lately, including Selphie, Larxene, Olette, and even Aqua."

Riku laughed. "Selphie's out of the question. Sora has been avoiding her like he avoids doing his hair."

"Larxene's a bitch." Xion spat out. "Nobody with common sense would date her."

"Isn't Aqua dating Terra?" Naminé wondered aloud.

"They broke up." Roxas explained. Pulled the "just friends" thing. At least that's what Ventus told me."

"Oh, guys have a thing for older women." Xion blurted out.

"Oh, god…" Kairi put her head in her hands.

"To be honest Kairi, you kinda remind me of Olette, so maybe she wont be too much of a problem if you're that much alike."

"Well, I guess the first step is for someone to find out who Sora likes." Naminé proposed.

"Me and Riku, will handle it." Roxas offered.

Naminé smiled at her boyfriend and mouth the words "Thank you".

Roxas just nodded his head in reply.

After that, the gang just talked for a bit about random stuff, and it was over.

"Naminé, thanks for all the help." Kairi thanked her friend.

"Hey, it's what friends do." The two hugged and Kairi exited the house. Naminé turned to Roxas and slowly walked over to him. He was still seated in the throne, staring at the coffee table.

"And thank you, Roxas." Naminé said as she planted a quick kiss of the boy's cheek.

"Uh, yeah, no problem..." Roxas responded. Naminé giggled at his reaction.

"So, Roxas, do you wanna watch a movie?"

Roxas grinned. Now that Riku and Xion were gone, the couch was theirs...

—

Kairi POV

—

5 days after that meeting school started.

Her, Sora and Riku all met up at the docks before heading up to the High school. Or, they were supposed to. Xion's car broke down, so Riku gave her a ride to school, considering she lived on the opposite end of the Island. So it was just Kairi and Sora.

_Great._

As the two were walking up to the school, there was a lot of silence. But eventually that was broken by Sora. But this time he wasn't being obnoxious.

"Kairi…. we're friends, right?"

"Best friends, I would say." The red head spoke quietly.

"Yeah, best friends." Sora said with a smile.

"And I hope that we can always be best friends Sora. No matter what happens."

Sora suddenly fell very silent. Kairi felt like he was going to say something, but just ignored it.

—

Sora POV

—

Sora had done a lot of thinking over the past 5 days. And in that time, he had decided that what he really wanted, was to b more open about his feelings. And once he opened up to himself, he realized exactly how he felt about Kairi. He, loved her.

It was a lot to take in at first, but he talked to Cid about it, and he decided to tell her on the first day of school. He knew he could always rely on an adult like Cid, and he trusted his advice.

And then when he thinks he's for sure about everything, Kairi goes ahead an FRIEND ZONES him.

_Are you kidding me? I didn't even ask her out yet…_

He felt betrayed. He felt like a failure. He felt like the whole relationship they had was for nothing.

—

Kairi POV

—

_OH MY GOD! _Kairi thought. _DID I JUST FRIEND ZONE MYSELF?_

She should have just confessed. Even if he didn't feel the same. They were close enough to still be friends. But she might have just ruined all of her own chances.

_I'm hopeless…._

_—_

_Sora POV_

_—_

While they walked in silence, Sora texted Ventus.

"Hey man, I was just wondering if you knew how to make a girl jealous."

A few seconds later he got a response. "Easy, just talk about how cool another girl is in front of them. If they care, they wont be happy."

"Thanks man."

Sora turned to Kairi. He didn't care if she cared. He was pissed. He hadn't even been given a chance. Anger took the best of him and he went all out.

—

Naminé POV

—

Naminé made her way to the roof top of the high school. I was easily accessible, as long as nobody saw you. Kairi told her to meet her there.

When the blonde made it up the final staircase, she noticed Kairi….. crying.

"Kairi!" Naminé exclaimed, worried. "What's wrong?"

Through sniffles and coughs, Kairi could only point a finger. Across the field, were three things Kairi never wanted to happen, or see.

Sora. Kissing. Olette.

—

**DUH DUH DUH! That's gonna be a problem for Kairi, and drama for everyone else.**

**So yeah. A bit longer than my other chapters. Yes, I posted 2 days in a row, but don't get used to it. I just felt bad that I was gone for like a month. So there. We're even. Please Review, it helps SO MUCH! Also, question of the day! What is your favorite Keyblade from the Kingdom Hearts Series? Mine is the Oblivion. Favorite, Follow, and Enjoy! I hope to see you all next chapter, although I might post a one shot over the weekend instead of a new chapter…. so keep an eye out! Okay, enough babbling. PEACE!**

—


	6. Jealousy Tactics

**—**

**Hello readers! So, you're back for Chapter 6! Ok, guys. I I'm going to stop using the POV sign or whatever. It's ugly and if I don't use it, it's self explanatory who's POV it is, just by looking at the characters thoughts. Instead, I'll put a few stars on the page. Asterix or whatever. So yeah. That's all. Also, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY! Ok, let's go! **

**—**

Sora walked to class with a grin on his face. What he did was wrong and he knew it… but it gave a such a rush, he loved it. Ok, explanation time.

Ventus told Sora that aqua was always jealous of him when he did better than her on the exams. Basically beating her at her own game.

Well, Kairi was also vey academic. So he stole the report she made for english class and threw it in a bush. Everyone had to make one during the summer vacation. Without that report, Kairi would get a bad grade right off the bat, making him look smarter. And maybe, more attractive.

What? He _was _pretty pissed. And besides, Kairi was smart. She could make it up. He just wished she could've given him a chance. But if they were to be friends, he was…. ok with that.

He started feeling guilty about his actions. Should he had listen to Ven? Sure, Sora wasn't too bright, but Ventus wasn't either. But as far as Sora knew, jealousy was a synonym for anger. But, he could put up with a day of the silent treatment if Kairi was really that mad at him.

"How can I ever be around Sora if he's going out with Olette?" Kairi sobbed.

"Maybe, it's a misunderstanding…" Naminé reasoned. "Roxas did say she was hitting on her… maybe she just went balls to the wall this time…."

"Balls to the wall?" Kairi questioned.

Naminé blushed. "Roxas says it sometimes when he and Sora are skating. Sometimes I'll come along and watch them. They're so good…" Naminé drifted off. "Look, I drew some sketches of them." The blonde pull rout her sketch book and opened it up to the page where she drew Roxas doing a trick where the board rotated 360 degrees in the air. It looked complicated. Sora had called it a kickflip. Naminé couldn't keep track of all the terminology, but she was learning.

"Look…" She turned the book around to show Kairi. Fortunately, the red head smiled and the waterfalls coming out of her eyes looked more like drops falling from a gutter on a rooftop.

"That's beautiful, Nami…"

"Thanks, Kairi." Naminé checked her watch for the time. "We'd better go to class."

"Oh, yeah…" The girls got up from the ledge of the rooftop to leave, but as Kairi started heading to the stairwell Naminé looked back at the shadow of Olette and the spiky haired heart breaker. Still going at it. Naminé released an inward groan and turned away. _Please, don't do this to Kairi, Sora._

_Finally, made it to school. _Roxas thought to himself. He would always ride his bike to school, until he gets a car. But skating was to slow. More fun, but if he wanted to get to school on time, he'd have to use the old peddler, he liked to call it.

He actually made good time today though. He still had ten minutes before the warning bell. _I should go check on Hayner, Pence and Olette. _He thought, and started jogging off to the field. The first person he saw was Olette. She was sitting on a bench in the shade with someone who looked like Sora.

He started walking up to say hello, when he saw Sora lean in to Olette, and sure enough, to Roxas' disgust started kissing Olette. _Oh god, what if Kairi sees this…_ He thought. He had to see if he could get Sora away from Olette. He started walking up, despite the blush forming on his face.

He had dated Olette for about a year and a half, before she broke up with him because she wanted to be just friends. He was devastated. He had loved her. He thought she did too. That day he walked to Sora's house and cried. Sora comforted him, and actually ended up being the one who introduced him to Naminé. Roxas no longer had any regrets, but there was still some tension on Olette's end which made things awkward. But he had to do this for Kairi.

"Sora! Olette!" He yelled to the two. He still could only see a silhouette due to the shade, but he started to realize that Sora was wearing some strange clothes. A black leather jacket and a red flannel shirt underneath. Dark, baggy blue jeans with dirt covering his knees and shins. And lots of chains.

"Sora, Olette," he said again, now able to make out the figure.

He was finally right next to them, so instead of yelling, he poked them both on the arm. The two jumped up in surprise. But Roxas was a little more shocked than anyone.

"Oh, Roxas," Olette said, finally noticing him. "Good to see you! This is my boyfriend…."

The boy had a huge, almost evil grin on his face. "Oh we know each other." he assured his girlfriend as he started walking towards Roxas, hands in fists.

"This is Mini Ventus." He laughed a cruel cold chuckle. "Roxas, how's you brother doing?"

"Listen, man, if you had beef with my brother, I have nothing to do with him." the blonde squeaked, as he slowly started stepping back like a mouse cornered by a cat.

"I just want you to deliver my friend, a message." He continued. He grabbed Roxas by his shirt and pulled him close. His breath smelled of pork and beans.

"Tell your brother, I, Vanitas, am not through with him."

"Okay, okay, I will. Please let go of me." Roxas trembled, avoiding looking straight into his orange eyes.

"And why should I pipsqueak?"

"Come on Vanitas, do you really have to do this? He's my friend." Olette piped up.

"Shut up, bitch!" He hollered at the girl. "Me and small fry have quite a history."

"I didn't do anything to you, man!"

"No." Vanitas growled. "But your brother did."

"And I will tell him what you said, just don't do anything irrational."

"Vanitas, let go of Roxas now, or we are over!" Olette screamed. Roxas was still trying to figure out why she even asked Vanitas out. But at least she wasn't completely insane.

Vanitas smiled at the sound of this. With no words he brought a mighty fist back behind his head and threw it at Roxas' face. After he made contact he dropped Roxas to the ground, who collapsed in a heap.

The meathead had hooked him on the right side of his face so no major cosmetic damage was done, but his jaw felt sore.

"VANITAS!" Olette screamed. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Vanitas ignored the girl's screams and kneeled down beside Roxas. "Give this to your brother, too."

Vanitas stood up and delivered a kick straight to Roxas' ribcage and lungs.

Roxas started to panic. He couldn't find air. he started breathing rapidly to try and catch an ounce of oxygen. As soon as he was able to breath, another kick was sent to him in the same place.

Roxas curled up in a ball to avoid any major damage to his vitals, but he still was struggling to find air. we was starting to see his peripherals grow dark. "Ugh….."

"VANITAS! STOP! PLEASE!" Olette sounded like she was crying now.

The kicking stopped. "Tell pretty boy when he waked up, I will not stop until I settle this with Ventus!"

Roxas heard footsteps sounding more and more quiet. He uncurled from his ball and saw the sky grow dark. "Ugh…" He groaned. He felt blood running down his lips and chin.

"Oh, my god Roxas…. I'm so sorry…." Olette spoke through sobbed of regret. "I'm so sorry."

Then it went black.

Roxas woke up about, according to the infirmary clock, 3 hours after he passed out. It was lunch time, for everyone who wasn't lying on a bed with a bandage wrapped around their torso. He felt the presence of someone else next to him. He turned his head to the left and saw Olette siting there, a box of tissues in hand.

"Roxas!" She exclaimed in excitement. She sounded like a little girl who got a kitten for christmas. "Your awake."

"Yeah…." Roxas spoke quietly. His throat was dry, and he was hungry.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up…. because I need to tell you something."

"Olette, it's fine, it wasn't your fault…" The boy groaned. "You didn't know."

"But just hear me out Roxas…" Roxas felt like she was bout to cry again.

"Ok…. I'm listening."

"It's about us… when we were dating." Roxas was not expecting this subject to pop up. But he waited for her to continue.

"I… You're gonna hate me for this…." She seemed to actually be struggling to form words. "I only broke up with you because I wanted you to beg for me to come back… I, I'm sorry Roxas."

Roxas couldn't speak. He was shocked. He didn't even know what words he could use appropriately anymore. "What?"

"I've been dating and hitting in other people so you might be jealous and take me back. It was stupid and cruel. I'm so sorry…" The green eyed brunette started crying again, but multiplied by 20.

"Hey, hey, hey." Roxas tried to get her attention away from the tissues and tears. "It's fine. I don't hate you. We can still be friends. I forgive you. It's ok."

"NO!" Olette screamed. I don't want to be friends with you Roxas!"

Roxas' eyes widened. He asked her what she meant even though he knew very well where this was going.

"I love you Roxas… and I need you…." The girl stood up and straddled Roxas on the bed, making everything very uncomfortable.

"Olette," He said softly. "I can't. I'm sorry. I just don't feel that way about you anymore." But the girl ignored him and moved her head down to meet his. "I love you Roxas…."

Roxas grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pushed her away. "I'm sorry Olette. But I don't love you anymore."

Olette was silent, but her face said it all. She got off of Roxas and started walking towards the door. "I'll see you around." And with that, the girl left.

Naminé came in a few minutes later. "Roxas, I came as soon as I heard what happened. Are you okay?" One of the many things that made Naminé even cuter than she is, is her face when she's worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The boy responded. "Just a couple bruises."

"I saw Olette walking out of the infirmary. She told me you were awake. Did she visit you?"

"Yeah. She did." Naminé's face got even more worried.

"Nothing happened babe, don't even wordy about it."

"Well what did happen Roxas?" She asked, though she did look more relaxed now.

"It's complicated… can I tell you later?"

Naminé smiled. "Of course you can Roxas. After all you must be tired."

Roxas hadn't realized it until then, but he was extremely tired.

"I brought you a BBQ Chicken Sandwich and some sea salt ice-cream." Naminé explained as she pulled out a thermos and cooler from her bag. "Get better soon. The Struggle: Ultimate Champion Tour is coming to the islands on Friday." She reminded her boyfriend.

"It's just some bruises, not a broken leg. And I promised I'd take you, didn't I?" The girl nodded. "Exactly. I'm no liar."

Naminé giggled as she ran her hand through the boy's hair. "I'll walk you home after school, okay?"

"Okay, fine."

"Good!" Naminé exclaimed. She kissed Roxas before leaving, and if he was being honest, he'd say the kissed made him feel like he hadn't been kicked inside out.

He just hoped Olette wouldn't make things complicated….

**—**

**That's it for this chapter. I think I'm gonna post a one shot for the first weekday post, just to mix it up. But yeah. The story is coming along nicely if I do say so myself. I think I wanna start something fun. It's called, post a review telling me what type of story you would like me to write. Could be a oneshot, could be a lemon. Could be a long series like this, or anything. If I find something fun that I like, I'll do it. If I find lots of good Ideas, I'll post them in the authors note of a story, and you guys can chose. You can even review to tell me how good/bad I'm doing if you want, I don't care. Just make sure you follow me as an author, because this story activity thing will expand across all the stories/chapters of stories I post. Just wanted to let you know. So if there is something you guys want me to write, tell me. If I post the story I will even put your username in the Title and author's note. So sum it up, It's like I'm making youtube banners for everyone, except, with stories. So yeah. Play the game, don't play the game, just wanted to let you know, requests are going to be something I love doing. SO REQUEST! Okay, I'm done. Thanks for reading, and see you all next time.**

**—**


	7. Plans and Fans

**—**

**Hello readers! So, you're back for Chapter 7! So, I am just in a happy writing mood right now, because I started work on this a few hours after the last chapter. Also, remember about the suggestions. Anything that is Kingdom Hearts, Code Lyoko, Sonic the Hedgehog and Pokemon, I will write for you guys. Ok, lets just get right on into it. Also, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY! Ok, let's go! **

**—**

Sora had steam coming out of his ears as he walked down the halls. Kairi, got an A+ on the writing assignment. How? She showed the teacher her rough draft instead. She had no idea Sora stole the paper while she was in the bathroom, but how was he going to make her like him? Was he too dumb? Too ugly? No, too many girls had been hitting on him for him to be ugly. Unless they were all in on a joke and trying to mess with his mind.

Girls are ruthless, man!

That was only half of the anger. When he found out what Vanitas had done to Roxas, he was on the verge of exploding. Luckily his math teacher, Merlin, let him go to see Roxas during class.

He saw Naminé walking back to class from what seems to be how you get to the infirmary, so he assumed she checked up on Roxas.

"How's McCartney holding up?" He started calling Roxas McCartney a while ago, after he heard him sing in the talent show last year. He was good, and he reminded him of this singe that Kairi liked, Jesse McCartney. He sometimes wondered why.

"He's fine." The girl responded quietly. She put he head down and rushed away.

_What was that about?_

The brunette continued to the infirmary in silence.

Once he got there he checked in with the nurse. "Sora Bolton, cousin of Roxas Bolton."

"Of course dear, your cousin will be in the third room on the left."

"Thanks." He said passively as he walked over to his cousin's room and opened the door. Roxas seemed comfortable, at least. He was eating a expertly made BBQ sandwich that he only wished his mom could make.

"Hey, man." Sora greeted his cousin. "Mind if I come in?"

Roxas looked ver at the boy with a goofy smile and rolled his eyes. "_No_ Sora, I just _resent _you. Leave my sight at once!" The boys had chuckle over that.

Sora pulled a chair out from the corner of the room and straddled it, resting his arms on the back of the chair.

"So how you holding up, pretty boy?"

"Well, I have a bruise on my face, but it will go away, so I think I'm gonna be okay." Roxas responded nonchalantly.

Another laugh was shared between the boys. Sora always loved hanging out with Roxas. They hung out over the summer when Sora would visit Twilight Town, or Roxas would visit Destiny Islands, but the didn't see each other often. Sora spent most of his time with Riku, but when Roxas moved to the Islands, he ended up always spending his time with him instead of Riku. Sure, they weren't bound at the hip, and Riku was still one of his greatest friends, but Roxas and he were like the same person. And ask anybody, those two love themselves. The two just seemed to get each other.

"That's good." Sora laughed. "Did Naminé make that for you?" Nodding to the sandwich.

"You know it!" Roxas exclaimed. "She's the best. Oh, treat yourself to some ice cream man. Naminé gave me like a gallon. No way I'll finish it alone."

"Thanks, man" Sora said as he grabbed the cooler. and took out the bucket of light blue ice cream. "Sea salt right?"

"Would she get me anything else?"

"Touché," And the boys dug in. About three fourths through the bucket Sora spoke up.

"I have to know man, what exactly happened?" Sora listened carefully as Roxas recounted the experience. "Dude, Vanitas is daunting." Sora agreed with his best friend. "You know, I hear he's joining the Struggle Tour. If we win our way into the ranks of the best in Destiny Islands, then we beat someone in the tour, we can take their place, and fight Vanitas in the Radiant Garden Finals. That'll put him in his place."

"Sounds's great, but, that's in 5 days. I don't know how fast I'll recover from these injuries." Roxas responded.

"Don't be a wimp, it's just some bruises." Sora retorted.

"I actually twisted my ankle when he dropped me. I can't walk."

"Shit." Sora thought for a while as Roxas continued sucking the ice cream through his mouth like a vacuum.

"But wouldn't that make it all the more epic?" Sora asked a few minuted later.

"What?"

"If- no, WHEN we make it to the finals, I'll throw the match, so you and Vanitas can duke it out. Then, you can pull a Karate Kid and kick his ass. Even if your ankle heals, it will still be awesome, and a whole lot easier."

Roxas chuckled. "Fine, I'll try."

"You didn't really have choice." Sora retorted. "Alright man, I have to get to Art. I'll talk to you later okay?" As Sora was leaving he turned to ask Roxas one more thing. "What do you think happened with Ven and Vanitas?"

"I don't know. I'll ask him when I get home."

Sora looked kind of disappointed, but knew there wasn't much either of them could do right then. So Sora said his goodbyes and left.

After art, he got his stuff from his locker and started for the entrance of the school.

He bumped into a lot of people, but he was pretty popular, so he got away with it. He just couldn't concentrate because he was thinking of what he did to make the girls avoid him.

Naminé hadn't spoken to him all throughout art class, and Kairi requested to be moved to a different study group for history.

Sora hadn't confessed to stealing her report, so did she know? Or was it something else? Naminé seemed confused all through art, and seemed like she was having some internal struggle, and every time Sora tried to communicate with her, it seemed to make it worse.

He dismissed it, because he knew as a friend, there are times you should help, or leave that friend alone. Now seemed like a time he should keep out.

He called Roxas and his cousin said he's gonna walk home with Naminé today. His plan was to tough it out to his bike, then ride it, while only peddling with his left foot, and just resting his right foot on the pedal to avoid further injuries.

Apparently he hadn't old Naminé about the ankle, because he didn't want to worry her. What a sap.

As Sora was walking to the entrance to leave, he was greeted by a lot of people. Some friends, but mostly people who he had talked to briefly before, and some girls who he was convinced actually thought he was hot. It was always a confidence booster. And looking back on all the random people who he didn't even know who said "Hi,". Why didn't he have a girlfriend? He had a ton of friends, but if he was really as good looking as all the girls said, there had to be a pretty girl who would date him, right?

If Kairi wouldn't date him…. but what if there was a mis understanding? What if she secretly loved him and was afraid he didn't feel the same?

Who was he kidding? This was life, not some stupid high school love story on the internet written by some weirdo teenager.

Sora didn't know what to do. He had never had a girlfriend before. But he knew he wasn't interested in anyone else but Kairi. At least not now. He had to get over her. And probably apologize for what he did, even though it didn't do any harm.

He shrugged and kept walking. _I'll call her tonight…._

**—Sorry, this one was pretty short. But better than nothing. I'm starting to hit a writer's block guys. You know what could help me refresh my brain? Writing something else! But, I don't wanna write just anything… I wanna please you guys! So request a story idea in the form of a review, and chances are, I'll do it! Please. I'm begging you. Anyway, thanks for reading, And I will see you all next time.—**


	8. Pan Pizza

**—**

**Hello readers! Could this be? Could it be CHAPTER 8? So I know, I didn't post for like 2 weeks or something, but I had writers block. I could rush it and have it be bad, or take my time and make a quality story. So please cut me some slack. I just didn't have the mindset. I want to write when I know people enjoy the story. So leave a review and let me know. Also, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY! Ok, let's go! **

**—**

"Here we are buddy." Riku informed the spiky blonde hair boy in the back of his truck.

"Thanks Riku," Roxas replied with appreciation. He started out of the car and put down his left foot. Started to hobble over to the door of his flat, which looked quite funny to Riku. Naminé silently exited the passenger side, and assisted Roxas to the door.

Naminé was quite tense, and it wasn't a surprise. She wasn't happy when she found out Roxas was going to hide his worst injury from her, just so she wouldn't freak out about it. He hadn't even made it out the door of the infirmary.

"Have a nice day, dears!" The nurse called as they were exiting. "And don't forget to elevate and apply ice to your ankle Roxas!" The boy cringed when he heard the information the nurse had just given his sometimes overprotective girlfriend.

Naminé helped Roxas out the door and sat him down on a bench. "I cannot believe you were going to walk on a twisted ankle!" She exclaimed with anger and worry. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Roxas looked down at the ground, ashamed. "I didn't want you to worry…" He sounded like a little kid, and the excuse didn't sound as good as he thought it would.

Naminé called up Riku and asked him to pick them up shortly after she chewed him out for not being honest, blah blah blah. Ridiculous, really. But ever since then, Naminé hadn't talked much. She even made Xion sit in back with Roxas just so she could sit a row ahead of him, she was THAT mad.

Once the couple got to he door Roxas cleared his throat rather loudly, and knocked on the door. He heard his mother's muffled cry, "In a second honey!"

Naminé sighed and looked into Roxas' eyes. "See you around, Roxas." She turned and started towards the car.

As the truck drove off he got a text.

_You messed up big time on this one. Smooth. Now I have to listen to Naminé complain about irresponsible you are. Asshole._

_~ Xion_

Kairi sat on her bed, looking out the window, and wondered why Sora thought Olette was more attractive. She was pretty, right? Maybe he was waiting for her to say something, and just stopped waiting.

Why had she been so afraid to talk to him? Even when she had plans to do something she either aborted the mission, or just froze up and couldn't go through with it. She thought and thought and thought. She looked into the sky from her window and saw the sun setting. The beautiful blood orange that covered the horizon like a warm blanket, and the stars that were coming out on the other side, aching to take the sun's place for a few hours. The ocean sparkled in the light, and everything was perfect.

_I bet Sora is looking at this with Olette somewhere…_

"Kairi! Dinner's ready!" Kairi heard her mom calling from the first floor. The redhead got up and shuffled to the door. Without really thinking about it, Kairi navigated her way to the kitchen. After a few turns through the corridors, she reached a spiral staircase. She grabbed the railing with her left hand and started down the counter-clockwise spiral.

As she walked down the stairs, she looked to the right to see pictures scattered across the walls. Pictures of family and friends, nature and abstract art. Anything that could be framed really. She found her eyes lingering on pictured of Sora and her hanging out at Destiny Burger, or the beach. Pictures of them went from their years as 5 year olds, to a decade after. Now, they were almost 17. They had stopped taking pictures. They figured that if they framed everything, we wouldn't remember them as easily, so they just remembered special moments. Riku and the others were scattered across the wall as well, but Sora seemed to be dominating the 40% of pictures that weren't of her family.

She finally reached the bottom of the stairwell, and slowly walked over to the dining room. She sat down in her usual seat, or the far end of the rectangular table, between her mom and dad who inhabited the longer sides, and her younger brother, Deku, sat opposite to her.

When Kairi saw what was on the table she smiled, for the first time in what seemed like years, but was really just the whole afternoon. Her parents must have noticed something was wrong with her, because they deicide to have her favorite dinner that night. Dominoes Pan Pizza, with extra sausage.

She already had her greedy hands in the box when her parents walked in. "Woah, hold on there, Jughead." Her dad joked.

Kairi's father was known for his sense of humor. His salt and pepper hair was almost never neat, and he always wore a goofy smile. It was hard to get him angry, and it was hard to take anything he said seriously. He would pull pranks on his family and some of his coworkers at the law firm he and his wife worked at. Some how, he hasn't been fired.

Her mom was nice and preppy, but pretty protective over her teen age daughter. Always making her bring pads to the skate park, an emergency button that alerted her mother and told her where Kairi was, in case she got hurt, or in danger. There have been moments where Kairi's mother has sprinted into her classroom screaming, "Honey? Are you OK?" Always embarrassing, never get's old for bystanders though. _Hey, look at the crazy woman running down the halls! Kairi must have sat on the button again! _Thankfully, her mom stopped that, but it didn't make her worry any less.

"Honey, we haven't seen you all day." Her mom confronted the reason for her daughter locking herself in her room.

"I was sleeping. Long day." Kairi responded cooly. Well, as cool as you can sound with a piece of pizza in her mouth.

Mr. Rose turned to his wife. "The first day of school is always hard."

"Yes, well I think it's more than school." Mrs. Rose sat down in her seat and turned on her _I'm a lawyer and I can tell if you're lying to me_ eyes. "Is something bothering you dear?"

Kairi pointed to her mouth, indicating that she was chewing. This bought her some time to compose herself for the lie she was about to tell.

"Nothing is wrong, Mom." Kairi looked straight into her mother's eyes and put on a smile only Pan Pizza can create.

"If something was wrong, would you tell us?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Mooooom…." Kairi groaned. She shoved some crust into her mouth. (The crust is the best part. It tastes like fried dough. Because it basically is.)

"Honey, let our daughter enjoy the pizza." Her father prompted. He then turned to Kairi. "But don't stuff yourself. When your brother gets out of the shower were gonna watch some Netflix."

"Okay!" Kairi responded excitedly.

Her parents, somewhat content with their work, left her to the food.

_6… 7… 8… 9… 10._ Kairi dropped the facade. Her smiled dimmed a bit, only held up by the taste of her sweet, sweet pizza.

But she couldn't get her mind off of Sora. She had been so close. Or so she thought. But she couldn't be surprised. Olette was beautiful. And wasn't afraid to show her emotions. It was her move she missed, and she received the penalty.

Kairi received a text from Naminé. _My place. Tomorrow, after school. Xion Riku and Roxas are coming too. Just got some amazing news._**_—Okay, so I'm sorry I was gone, and this chapter does not do my absence justice. I just hit a writers block and wasn't getting any feedback really. No motivation, no ideas. I doesn't mix. That's why I ask for reviews. So please review. Also, I'm thinking of either cutting this short, and starting a new story, making it long, or putting it on hiatus for another story. Then when the other story is done I finish this. Because People don't seem to e enjoying this a lot. And I have this crazy idea to do a Pokemon/Kingdom Hearts Fic. Sounds crazy I know. But just let me know what you think. Again sorry for my absence.—_**


	9. Anger Caring

**—**

**Happy Post-Halloween! So this is chapter nine. I thought about it a little, and I think I want this story to be about a total of 15 chapters long. Just putting that out there. But I'll probably do more than 15 because I'm not that organized. So enjoy I guess. And send in suggestions if you want. It doesn't have to be like a whole plot of a story. But If you like a certain shipping or pairing, I can write a story for it. Really anything you wanna see, I'll write. Ok, I'm done. Also, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY! Ok, let's go! **

**—**

Everyone was at the meeting. Everyone in the seats they had all chosen the first time. Xion was leaning against Riku, head on his shoulder. Riku was playing on his phone, and Roxas didn't seem happy. His head was leaning against his hand, which was supported by his arm, which was propped against the arm on the chair he was sitting in. Naminé had her hands in her lap, and Kairi was gobbling down cookies from a plastic bag. All in all, an average meet up.

"Ok, everybody!" Naminé announced from her seat. "I think you all know why you're here." A tired mumble from Roxas was the only response.

"We're here to help Sora get his thick skull out of his ass." Xion answered for the group. Riku chuckled at the insult.

"Sure, that's one way to put it."

"The only way." Riku again laughed at his friend's expense.

"Ok, ok. The point is, we have some magnificent news." Naminé looked at Roxas. The blonde boy looked up, and immediately back down. It was hard to make eye contact with Naminé when she was still mad at him. "Roxas is going to tell us a little story."

Roxas groaned openly before he started. "So, I went to school, and I thought I saw Sora under a tree by the field." Naminé nodded her head, urging him to go on. "And I thought I saw him kissing Olette."

Kairi stopped chewing a cookie she had in her mouth. As if she needed to be reminded of that.

"And when I went to check up on the two, it was not Sora." He paused. "It was Vanitas."

Naminé smiled. "Thank you Roxas." and she seemed to mean it this time.

"So, Sora isn't dating Olette?" Kairi asked with more than a twinge of hope in her voice.

"Correct," Roxas answered. He tugged at the collar of his white dress shirt and loosened his blue tie. _Damn uniforms_ he thought.

Everyone had to wear them. Black pants a white button up T-Shirt and a blue tie with some weird white X pattern on it. That was for boys. Girls wore the same thing, except the had a light blue plaid pattern skirt on instead of the pants, and dark blue knee socks.

Roxas wasn't complaining about the style. The clothes actually looked very good on him. they just weren't as comfortable as his other clothes were. And Naminé looked pretty cute in the uniform as well.

"Well that was a close call." Naminé announced. "We need to move fast, if we want Sora to realize that Kairi likes him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to him." Riku volunteered. "But this topic is getting stale…. Can we talk about something else?"

"Riku!" Naminé scolded the silver haired boy.

"Like, who's going to homecoming?" He asked the group. Xion and Riku both raised their hands. Roxas glanced at Naminé, who was blushing towards the ground.

Roxas _was_ planning on asking Naminé to homecoming, but then things got crazy. He felt the bruise under his cheek and winced. He had a plan to ask her out the first day of school._ Had._ But he had time. Homecoming was on the friday of the second week of school. It was Tuesday of the first.

Riku and Xion saw the tension between the blondes and put their hands down.

Roxas suddenly felt a wave of heat rising in his chest. Anger. He didn't know what was wrong. But one thing was for sure. He should get out before he ruined his relationships even more.

He stood up. "Thank you for inviting me." He turned to Kairi. "I'll do my best to help with your issues," and turning back to Naminé finished, "but I have to be somewhere." He was gone.

Sora heard the deck of his board hit the rail with a clang, followed by the raspy voice of wood against metal. He focused on evening his weight as he slid forward. The final move. He rotated his upper body, and shortly after his legs followed suit. The board rotated to stick the landing, but his front foot slid up to the nose of the board. The deck's nose crashed into the cement, launching Sora into the hair.

Trying to land on his feet, Sora did his best to somehow change physics so he was orientated vertically instead of horizontally. But to no avail.

The brunette hit the ground with his right shoulder, and crumpled to a ball. After the momentum carried him for two or three somersaults, he broke the form and sprawled out on to the ground, his back facing down.

"God dammit…" Sora inhaled, trying to regain the breath he had lost. His vision was hazy and blurred. But even through the hazy darkness of the sunset, he easily recognized the face of his cousin watching, his legs dangling off the coping of a quarter pipe.

"That looked like it hurt." Roxas called.

"It looked how it felt." Sora replied with brutal honesty. He picked up his board and cruised over to the blonde, sitting down to talk to him.

"So what brings you to the skate park?" Sora asked. "You can't skate with that ankle."

"I knew you'd be here."

"I'm flattered, but you shouldn't be walking on that ankle."

"It's feeling better." Sora could tell he was lying, but decided not to mention it.

"You want some ice cream?" Roxas offered, holding two popsicle shaped sea salt ice creams.

"Thanks." Sora replied. He silently nibbled at the snack, trying to figure out what was wrong with his best friend.

Roxas told him anyway.

"Naminé is kinda pissing me off." This statement surprised Sora, and he already knew how babies were made, so he thought nothing could surprise him anymore.

"Well, what's wrong?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"She all pissed at me one day, then makes me look like the bad guy because I haven't asked her to homecoming yet!"

"Well, you are going to, right?"

"Of course!" Roxas was almost yelling at this point. "I freaking love her!"

"…. I don't see the problem."

"The 'problem', asshole, is that she doesn't really show her feelings."

"What?"

"I'm all over that bi- that girl," Roxas caught himself. "but the only thing she does is accuse me of being a liar, and occasionally kiss me on the cheek." He turned to Sora to see if he was still listening, which he was. "I don't think we're on the same page of how we feel. I don't think she likes me like I do."

"Roxas, let me remind you that people voted you two for prom king and queen, one, when you were sophomores, and didn't even go to prom, and two, weren't even on the ballets. BUT THEY DID IT ANYWAY!"

Roxas chuckled. "That was funny."

Sora was smiling, but continued his rant. "I think you are being dramatic. You don't know how good you two have it."

The Roxas' smile faded. "Sora, I started getting mad around her."

Sora's eyes widened. "Like, mad, mad?" Roxas slowly nodded. The boys sat and thought for a while.

Roxas had a history of anger issues. Nobody knows what caused it, but he usually concealed it. Except for that one time when this kid insulted Roxas' mom. Rumor has it, that kid had to get 13 stitches and moved away from Destiny Islands after that ordeal. But he has never gotten madam his friends before, so for him to get angry at Naminé….

"You know…. if you get upset at someone…. that means you care." Sora told Roxas.

Roxas turned to his cousin, an eyebrow raised. "No,if you get upset at someone, it means you pissed them off."

"Roxas, do you think Naminé would have cared that you _kinda partiality _ lied to her about your ankle if she didn't care?" Roxas tried looking for an answer that _wasn't_ the one Sora was expecting, but he couldn't pull through.

He sighed. "No…"

"Exactly." The boys sat there for a while before they finished their ice creams. Sora helped Roxas up and brought him up the hill to Destiny Burger.

"You wait on the curb." Sora commanded. "I'm going to see if Cid can let you hitch a ride."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother." He joked, even though he knew Sora was right. He couldn't walk on his ankle. He had basically made a fool of himself hopping on one leg to the park. It took about three times longer than normal.

About 3 minutes later, Sora and Cid walked out, Sora had a Dr. Pepper in hand, sipping at it like someone was gonna take it from him.

"None for me, huh?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry buddy."

"Whatever."

Cid opened the shotgun seat to his car. "Come, on over here, kid." Cid invited. "It's getting late."

Roxas obliged and within seconds they were rolling on down the hill. Sora thought about what he had told his friend. _If you get upset at someone, that means you care._ He thought about how Kairi had been ignoring him, how upset he was when she told him she wanted to be friends.

_I don't have to be stuck in the friend zone _Sora thought. _I'm gonna try._ He knew what he was "trying" to do, but didn't know how. He grabbed his board and started running towards the bank on the hill. He feet started taking longer and quicker strides. He felt his hair being pulled back by the wind. As he reached his top speed, he jumped on his board and rolled down the hill, as fast as possible. He was scared and he was enjoying it at the same time.

_Kairi… _Sora thought. _I sure hope you didn't mean what you said. Because that would make what I'm about to do really embarrassing._

**—So…. I know, I know. AHH VENOM! YOU HAVE A SCHEDULE AND YOU'RE COMPLETELY FAILING IT! I'm sorry! As soon as I made tat schedule, school decided to make My life so much harder. But I will try for twice a week if I can. I'm sorry for the down grade of post consistency. Anyway, I'm now gonna do a shameless plug. I blame my absence on severe writer's block, and only another story could ever fix it. So I beg you, request a god damn story for me to write. Or I'll just write on myself. Probably a one shot. For variety. Ok, fine. I'll stop. Please review, because every time you don't, I cry 100 tears. And so does a puppy. So review. See you next time.—**


	10. Sparring for Secrets

**A/N: Hello readers! YEAH I'M THE BEST! This is a knew record you know. For me. 2 weeks and no post. Almost 3. So I made this chapter a little longer. I've been suffering from writer's block, and also I have some girl problems of my own at school, so sorry. Anyway, I'm sure none of you care about my lame excuse fro absence, so just enjoy, and review. Please. It makes my day! :D Also, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY! Ok, let's go! **

"Kairi, I have something to tell you… You see, I've had a crush on you for a long time and I was wondering if you would go to homecoming with me?" Sora made a face. "No that's too stupid…."w

"Wow Sora…. Practicing in the mirror?"

"JESUS CHRIST!" Sora flung himself into his closet, knocking down a few clothes hangers.

He poked his head out to see Riku standing in front of him. "How long were you there…" Sora asked the silverette.

"Just enough to know you're planning on asking someone to homecoming." The boy chuckled. Honestly Sora, you hang out with Roxas so much, I didn't think you were into girls." He finished with his arms crossed in satisfaction.

"One," Sora started. "me and Roxas are cousins, and two, I'm not gay."

"Contrary to popular opinion, of course"

"Do, people really think I'm gay?"

"Relax, man, I was just playing. But who were you practicing for?"

"None of your business, Riku."

Riku wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Ok, you secretive bastard. Let's spar. I win, you spill."

Sora put his head down. He knew he could win, but Riku was strong. Was it worth the risk? He might already know…. He _was_ gonna tell him anyway… Screw it.

"Deal." Sora got up and shook his friend's hand.

When the boys got to the Island it was still sunset. Still Tuesday. Only two days in to the school year. Jesus Christ, the days are slow.

Riku jogged into the shack and came out with the two sparing sticks. He threw one at Sora's feet. The brunette picked it up quickly, slightly paranoid that Riku might try to get the jump on him. Instead, his friend was standing ten feet away, his left hand on his hip.

"Come on, Sora. I'm getting _so_ anxious." His friend mocked.

Sora gripped his sword and brought up to his waist. "The rules, Riku." Sora asked calmly.

"Easy." Riku responded. "First to say 'Mercy' wins."

Sora frowned. "That sounds dangerous."

"Well, you could tell me who you like, and save yourself the pain."

"Fat chance, loser!"

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

Sora charged. He leaped into the air, raising his sword, and slashed downward upon his friend. Riku stepped aside, and deflected the attack to put the boy off balance.

"Gah!" Sora exclaimed as he was struggling to regain his balance from the one foot he was standing on. Riku stepped forward and pulled his leg pout from under him using the blade of his sword.

"Hah!" Riku laughed. "If we had real swords, you would've face planted, _and_ lost a leg!"

Sora got back up. He lunged at Riku, but his target leaped backwards and got into a ready stance. Sora decided to use his momentum to his advantage as he unleashed a series of hockey like slap shots towards Riku's torso. Riku jumped back again.

_Stop running, Riku, _Sora thought in frustration. Sora then lunged and brought the sword up between Riku's legs, headed straight for his family jewels. Just when Sora thought he had him, he heard the clack of wood on wood, and his sword tugged downward. When he looked up, he saw Riku holding a foot on Sora's blade, so the tip was buried in the sand.

Sora's eyes went wide as he saw Riku raise his sword into the air. He hesitated for a moment, waiting for the magic word, but when it was nowhere to be found, he prepared for the downward strike.

In a last ditch effort for safety, Sora kicked at Riku's knee, and he pulled his leg back in frustration. With his sword available for use, he was able to side-step and swing upwards at Riku's blade.

The swords met and time seemed to stop for a second. The boys witness the ripples in the air as the swords collided. After what seemed like an eternity, the outcome was revealed as Riku's sword went flying into the air.

Riku gasped and tried to run to the estimated landing place of his weapon, but received a jab in the ribs from Sora who blocked his path. The sword landed behind Sora, and making sure not to give Riku a chance to strike, he rolled backwards and picked up the weapon. He had both of the swords now, and riku had no chance. Sora and Riku stared at each other for a while, and through gritted teeth, Riku spoke.

"Mercy,"

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku walked home together in silence, a tension in the air. Sora couldn't tell if it was the fact that Riku lost, or the fact that he lost the right to know what he wanted to know. Finally, Sora broke the silence.<p>

"It's Kairi."

"Huh?" RIku asked, to make sure he had heard correctly.

"I was gonna ask Kairi to the dance…"

"Well, how come?"

Sora looked at him, dumbfounded. "What do you think, piss-pot! I lo- I like her! A lot…." He finished, flushing slightly.

Riku grinned on the inside, but he needed more information. "No, I mean, why do you like her?"

Sora was confused as to why Riku wanted know, but he answered honestly. "Well, she's nice, and funny… She never gets mad at me…. I don't know how true that is _now_, but she used to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's seemed to be upset at me recently…"

"Sora, she's been upset at everyone, lately." Riku lied. "You just need to give her time."

"It doesn't even matter!" Sora complained as he kicked a stone off the road. "She just wants to be friends." He remembered walking to school on the first day.

"Oh, so you were gonna ask her out, but now you're putting yourself in the friend zone?" Riku raised his voice a little. "Come on, Sora, grow a pair and ask her out you wimp!"

Sora looked away. "It's not that easy."

Riku groaned. "Whatever. Just so you know, homecoming is second friday of the school year."

"Yeah, I know."

"Sora?"

"What?"

"This is your house." Riku explained slowly.

"Oh yeah…" Sora hardly noticed. "Thanks." He said emptily as he entered his home.

Riku pulled out his phone. He found Kairi's number and called her. He waited patiently for her to answer. as tapped his feet to a song he couldn't recall the name to. He hummed it to himself, and sang in his head.

_Racy days help me through the hopeless haze_

_But my oh my_

_Tragic eyes, that I can't even recognize_

_Myself behind_

_So if the answer is no_

_Can I change your mind?_

Just then he heard the tone that signified Kairi answering her phone.

"Hello?" Kairi asked.

Riku opened his mouth to spread the good news, but just then he received a text from Sora.

**DON'T TELL ANYONE, HEFT, UNLESS YOU WANT ONE LESS OF EVERYTHING YOU HAVE TWO OF!**

~Sora Bolton

Riku read the text 3 times to make sure he knew what was there. He put the phone up to his mouth. "Sorry, Kairi. Must have butt-dialed you", and he hung up.

**Post A/N: I said everything in the intro. I'm sorry. But, I'm trying. SO yeah. All I have to say is review, and tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. So yeah. See you all next time I guess. I'm just super tired. Next post is a Oneshot for Kingdom Hearts. So enjoy that. That should be here soon. So yeah. Bye.**


	11. School Fight

**A/N: Hello readers! Just here to say hi before the chapter. Hi. Also, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY! Ok, let's go! **

Naminé gazed at her watch and put her head in her hands.

_3:08. Two more minutes, come on!_

For once in a long time, Naminé wanted the class to end. She just wanted to up and out, watch TV and wake up for Thursday. All of her homework was done, she always did it in class, usually with a lot of time to spare, which usually led to doodles bordering the work, or completely covering the backside.

One thing she noticed, she was drawing lots of pictures of couples, kissing, and hugging. Naminé didn't much feel like drawing after that.

If only Roxas would ask her to homecoming, she wouldn't have to worry about anything. Well, besides Kairi's predicament.

Finally after an eternity of minutes, the bell rang.

Kids filed out of the classrooms, all in a quick power walk for the gates. Once someone got outside of the building, they stated sprinting. Not Naminé. She walked like a normal person. She wasn't one to sweat, at least not outside the confines of the work out room of her house.

Once she escaped the claustrophobic prison of the hallways, she noticed a large crowd in the center of the yard.

Once she got closer to the group, she heard people placing bets. A fight. She also heard chants.

"Vanitas!" People cheered, drawing out each syllable and keeping a beat with two stomps and a clap for each syllable. But in the faint background, she could hear another name.

"Roxas!"

Naminé ran into the crowd, shoving her way through the barrier of spectators. Once she got through, she saw that no fighting had started yet, but things were getting tense.

Besides the raven haired boy starring down at Roxas, the first thing she saw was Olette standing somewhat in-between them, but favoring Roxas' side more.

"Stop you guys! Your both being stupid."

"What's wrong Olette? Scared of me kicking the shit out of your unrequited love? AGAIN?" Vanitas retorted as Olette's face went crimson.

Naminé didn't like the sound of where this was going.

"I'm not scared of you, Vanitas!" Roxas barked. "And I'm here to deliver a message from my brother!"

Vanitas laughed, and started walking towards he got within range, he flung himself at him, and Olette was in the path.

Roxas quickly side stepped the tackle, but Olette took it to the shoulder, she wasn't quick enough. She fell into Roxas' arms, who dragged her to the sidelines. Naminé couldn't hear what he whispered to her, but it looked like, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Naminé gasped at what she saw. She couldn't believe what might be going on. No wonder he hadn't asked her to homecoming.

After that, the fight started, but it ended quickly, and both the boys had taken a few blows to the face before the fight was interrupted by Principle Yen Sid. Both boys were given detention for Thursday, and told to leave school grounds immediately.

* * *

><p>Naminé waited at the gates for Roxas to arrive. She was pretty sure about what was going on.<p>

Roxas was going out with Olette.

Roxas arrived about 10 minutes after the fight was broken up.

"Hey, Naminé." Roxas greeted her with a smile. "You aren't usually here after school ends." The boy stopped in front of Naminé, waiting for a response, but received silence.

"Naminé?" he asked, waving his hand in front of the girl.

Naminé felt a shiver run down her spine. She was thinking of what to say.

"So, you and Olette seem pretty close." She spoke at last.

Roxas looked up to sky and swore under his breath. "You don't seriously think,"

"Yes, Roxas I do think so." Naminé was finally feeling like she should start standing up for herself. "Why else would you be spending less time with me, and start becoming cold around me?"

Roxas closed his eyes and took a breath. "Naminé, you need to calm down."

"Why should I calm down?" Naminé questioned. "I've just found out that you might be cheating on me!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard in a long time, Naminé!" Roxas raised his voice. "Do you have any reasonable evidence?"

"The way you caught Olette, when she fell. You seemed pretty worried."

"She's my friend too!" Roxas defended himself. "And was I supposed to just let her fall? You know, if I had, I bet we'ed be right here, and you would be chewing me out because I let Olette hit the ground like a rock. I can never win with you!"

"What about homecoming, Roxas?"

"I KNEW IT!" Roxas hollered. "I knew you were upset because I didn't ask you immediately! You know why I was waiting? I was waiting because I wanted it to be special, I wanted it to be something we could remember" Roxas voice started to crack.

Naminé fell silent.

"But let me guess, Naminé." Roxas pushed ahead, and in his best Naminé impression spoke the words, "You know, Riku just asked Xion out with flowers!"

Naminé was trying to hide her tears, but she couldn't get over her mistake.

"Go out with Riku then." And Roxas ran down the hill.

_Well, _Naminé thought. _At least his ankle got better._

**Post A/N: You know, I'm actually really surprised with how fast I got this out considering I was spending a lot of time reading fanfictions. Specifically, Destiny Cafe, by T3rran. Seriously, if you are looking for stories to read in between my updates, got read T3rran's stuff, it's really good. He's a really nice guy too, so seriously, give him a try, and tell him I sent you. Here's a link. Go have fun.**

** u/1715944/**


End file.
